The Deep End
by Living Life and Loving It
Summary: Carlos was so obsessed with beating his friends for prom king that he didn't even consider Jennifer's feelings. But when his friends help him realize what a big mistake he made that night, things may change.


**Okay, so I suck and should probably hide from the internet forever, but I've had this idea since BTProm Kings and I was terrified someone would write a fic like this before I could. Actually, I haven't checked in a while, so someone probably has. Oh well!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Big Time Rush, they would do an hour long special where Kendall comes out of the closet and has to overcome the struggles of homophobia both from his fans and people close to him, along with discovering who he is as a person. So no. BTR doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Logan walked into the living room, only to see James standing with his arms crossed and staring down at Kendall, who was flopped face down on the bright orange couch. James looked, to say the least, pissed.<p>

"How long has he been like this?" asked Logan, walking over to stand beside James. "I've been lying here for NINE. HOURS." came Kendall's muffled reply. James rolled his eyes and looked over at Logan. "It's only been five minutes. SOMEONE is being a DRAMA QUEEN!" James yelled the last two words while glaring at his depressed friend.

"Well, why is he so upset?" inquired Logan, still pretty confused.

"BECAUSE!" hollered Kendall, sitting up and glaring at Logan and James, "Jo, a.k.a. my girlfriend of a year and a half, a.k.a. the _love of my freaking life_ has disappeared off to New Zealand for three years! Remember? It happened like three days ago!"

"You know," answered Logan thoughtfully, "she technically hasn't disappeared. Since we know where she is and everything."

Kendall shot him A Look-so signature to him that it needed capitalization-and flopped back on the couch, this time lying on his back. "All I'm saying is, I have every right to mope."

"No you don't," replied Carlos, who had been seated in the kitchen and eating a bowl of Froot Loops during the whole exchange. "As Alfred Lord Tennyson said in his famous poem 'In Memoriam', 'It is better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all.'"

His three friends stared at him. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." replied Kendall sarcastically. "Just that that's a TOTAL FREAKING LIE!"

"It is NOT!" yelled Carlos. "At least you've HAD a girlfriend! I'm 16 and I haven't! You know how awful that is?"

"Oh, come on." replied James. "What about that Sasha girl?"

"I don't like to talk about her." said Carlos broodingly, taking a long swig from the glass of water he was drinking.

"Well, what about Jennifer? Didn't you take her to prom?" asked Logan. The boys all looked at Carlos expectantly, Kendall's diva moment, for the time being, forgotten. "Yup." was Carlos's simple answer. His friends all watched him begin to shovel spoonfuls of bright cereal into his mouth and realized that he wasn't planning to elaborate.

"And?" prompted Kendall. "You've been trying to get with her and the other two since we got here. Did you scare her off?"

"_Actually, _Kendall, it was the other way around." said Carlos defensively. "She was like, crazy."

"How?" asked Logan, as the three boys walked to the kitchen and seated themselves at the kitchen table.

"Well, she ate like a pig-"

"So do you," said Kendall, eying the milk that was dribbling down Carlos's chin.

"-and she dressed really weirdly-"

"So do you..." interrupted Logan, glaring hatefully at the helmet perched atop his friend's head.

"-and she had tons of weird ideas, like kiss-talking-"

"So do you, buddy," said James, thinking back to when Carlos had tried to jump the Palm Woods pool on homemade rocket skates.

"-and she danced like a spaz." Carlos finally finished.

"Carlos?" began Kendall.

"Yeah?"

"She's kind of perfect for you!" yelled all three of his friends in unison.

"What are you guys talk—oh. _Oh. _OHHHHH!" He facepalmed. "I'm an idiot, aren't I?

"Yup." chorused his friends. "She's probably heartbroken right now, watching movies and eating her weight in chocolate." mused James. His friends all eyed him. "What? That's what I did that one time when I was dumped!" he exclaimed. "I can quote _Mean Girls_ word for word now." Everyone else just rolled their eyes.

"_Anyway_, take these," advised Logan, grabbing a bouquet of flowers from a conveniently located vase that sat on the table just in front of him and offering them to Carlos, "go to her apartment—oh please, don't even act like you don't know where it is—and try to fix whatever it is that you broke."

"Got it. To the Jennifers's apartment!" declared Carlos, grabbing the flowers, jumping out of his seat, and running toward the apartment door. "Wait!" called Kendall. "What?" replied Carlos, impatient. "It might be a good idea to get changed first." The other three boys directed their gazes to Carlos's current outfit: a Rugrats t-shirt, blue and green plaid boxers, and one bright yellow sock. "Oh. Yeah. Gotcha. To my and Logan's room! _Then_ to the Jennifers' apartment!" he amended his declaration and dashed off.

"Wait!" called all three of his friends.

"_What?"_

"Your room is in the opposite direction."

"Oh."

* * *

><p><strong>In case I wasn't clear enough about this at the beginning: if anyone else has a story even remotely like this, I apologize and in no way meant to copy you. Seriously.<strong>


End file.
